The weight of a bale is information desired by operators. The information can be used to evaluate the yield in a particular field. In addition, based on pre-stored data or operator experience, the information can indicate a moisture level of the harvested bale. In order to transport multiple bales, summing bales with various weights will help the user to plan loads for transportation within the acceptable maximum weight limits. There is a need for a more accurate bale weight apparatus and system, with the protection for parts of a baler utilized in bale weighing.